Damien chaos
Summary Victoria got shocked when Damien came back. Plot While at edge wood high, The three girls (Adeline, Clara and Victoria) were stand at the lockers and talking. Later when Victoria saw someone's shadow that looks like Damien's, She realize it's Damien came to edge wood. Victoria got scared so she hided behind Clara. Damien comes to Adeline, Clara and (hidden behind Clara) Victoria, Damien said "Where's Victoria? their's normally three of you girls."Clara said "She's behind me". Victoria got angry of Clara knowing where she is. Damien look confirm at Victoria angrily. Victoria turns into a vampire, so did Damien and started a fight. When the principal caught Victoria and Damien fighting in the hallway, He forces them to meet him in the office. The principal was very angry of Damien and Victoria for starting a fight, Victoria said "Damien doesn't even go here! Tell him to leave!". The principal said "Watch your tone, miss gray-stone! Damien is now part of Edge wood high, but he better have good attitude, or he'll be suspended." Victoria was jealous of Damien being part to edge wood high, Cheddar sees Victoria upset, and ask "What's wrong?". Victoria said "None of your business". Cheddar realize he saw Damien and respond "It's that Damien your turned boyfriend". Victoria yelled "YES! HE! IS! NOW JUST LET IT OFF FOR NOW!" Damien was angry at Victoria for saying that, Cheddar got scared. The principal over heard Victoria, and suspend her for the rest of the week. Victoria got more jealous then before at Damien. At her house, Victoria heard a knock a the door and answer to door was Adeline, Clara, Cheddar and Florence, they heard she got suspend for the rest of the week. And Victoria believes it was Damien's fault for coming to edge wood high at first, She realize he wouldn't be here. Adeline said "We know, Damien is being such a brat to you." Clara corrects Adeline about Damien, Damien heard everything form Victoria's through the walls and hidden in the bed. Victoria went into her room, Damien came out of Victoria's bed and scared her. Victoria didn't know that Damien heard everything about her getting suspend, Damien is gonna regret her now, He lock the door so Victoria won't escape. Victoria grabbed her phone and called Clara and Adeline for help. Damien started a fight again (Just like in the hallways earlier) Victoria wanted to fight too for her revenge. Cheddar wonders "How are we gonna get in there? isn't there a key?". Florence think she can use her glasses the unlock the door, yet that worked. Damien and Victoria were still fighting, Adeline, Florence, Clara and Cheddar thinks they can help her. Damien finished Victoria though. Florence was worried about Victoria, she stayed for Victoria. The others fight Damien until he's defeated, But Damien was strong so he defeated Adeline, Cheddar and Clara. Florence was so sad that they were defeated like Victoria. Florence got Angry at Damien and said "HOW DARE YOU?! THEY'RE WERE MY FRIENDS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS BY THIS, TASTE THIS FRYING PANS!". Then Florence hit Damien very hardly with the frying pans until he knocked out. Adeline, Clara and Cheddar thanked Florence for doing her job, But about Victoria, they need to take her to bed and get some bandages to heal her bruises on her face and skin and take her to bed. Victoria waked up with bandages in her skin and wanted to thank them for handling "Damien chaos" for her went she was knocked out. Clara "Florence did most of it by her aggressive ways" Florence was happy. Trivia * This is the Third episode to include Damien * This is the first episode went someone gets defeated by their enemy (Victoria) * Cheddar and Florence appeared a few times in this episode * This is the when it started a hashtag "#Damietoria" Full episode